If the sales tax in your city is $10.4\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$89$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Explanation: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${10.4\%} \times {\$89} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $10.4\%$ is equivalent to $10.4 \div 100$ $10.4 \div 100 = 0.104$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.104$ $\times$ $$89$ = $$9.26$ You would pay $$9.26$ in sales tax.